Pokemon: The Legend of the Soul Switcher
by luckygirl88
Summary: This is an AAML fanfic me and my friend came up with. Ash and Misty find a new Poke'mon! But it does something crazy that will change them forever. Read and review please!
1. Well, hello, there, little guy!

**Author's Note:** Lady Lalucienne and Luckygirl88 both participated in creating this story. If you see it posted on both of our accounts, this is why. It has not been copyrighted illegally or such by either of us. If you need further proof, just send us a PM or email us. Our emails are on both of our accounts already, but if you need them now they are for Lalucienne and if you want Luckygirl88's, then you will need to PM her. Thank you and good day!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN POKE'MON ALTHOUGH WE WISH TO BECAUSE THEN WE COULD MAKE A FEW DRASTIC CHANGES LIKE: 1) MISTY COMING BACK TO THE SHOW AS A MAIN CHARACTER. 2) HAVING ASH NOT BE JUST AS SHORT AS EVERY 10-YEAR-OLD HE MEETS BECAUSE TECHNICALLY HE'S LIKE 16 OR 17 NOW. 3) HAVE THE PEOPLE IN THE SHOWS AND MOVIES STOP CALLING BROCK A KID BECAUSE HE'S IN HIS 20'S. 4) HAVE DAWN'S MOM SHOW A BIT MORE CONCERN FOR THE FACT THAT HER 10-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER IS TRAVELLING AROUND WITH TWO GUYS THAT ARE WAAAY OLDER THAN HER THAT SHE DOESN'T REALLY KNOW ALL THAT WELL. I MEAN, WHAT IF ASH AND BROCK HADN'T TURNED OUT TO BE NICE GUYS AT ALL? (NOT THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN, BUT JUST SAYING). WHAT IF THEY HAD BEEN RAPISTS? WHAT THEN? THAT IS ALL…FOR NOW. ;)**

It was late at night in SnowPoint City and like the name of city it was snowing out; nice, but not spine-chilling weather. It was Ash's (or for you Japanese fans, "Satoshi") birthday. Everyone laid a sleep on the beds and floors at the local Pokémon Center. The girls, Misty, Dawn and May laid on the beds and the guys, Ash, Brock, Gary and Max laid on the floors, which were cold, but at least they were in sleeping bags. Suddenly Misty woke up to sounds coming from outside. She saw a small figure moving and seemed worried of what might be out there. She carefully woke up and moved the covers off her and got up. She went over to Ash who was lying on the floor. His dreaming face was relaxed and he was very warm.

She went over and started to poke him and call his name.

"Ash," she said.

He moved a little. She poked him again.

"Ash," she said once more and then he finally got up.

He looked tired and wondered why she was waking him up at 1am. He grumbled a little and then spoke.

"Misty, want do you want?" He yawned. "It's 1am! Can you let me sleep please?" He said and started to go back to sleep.

"Ash, there is something moving outside and I want you to come with me to see what it is," she whispered.

"It's probably a tree, now let me sleep," he said and went to lay his head on the pillow.

"No! You are coming with me, Mister, whether you like it or not!" she said angrily.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Why me?!" he said as she dragged him outside.

They went outside where Misty saw what the "moving object" was and saw that "it" was lying in the bushes. It was small and blue and looked like it could be related to Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. It looked so cute as it slept all curled up in a ball, its mouth curved up at one corner in a half-smile. It looked as if it were only a baby. The two had never seen this Pokémon before.

Misty went over and started to poke at it to wake it up. She was wondering who or what this Pokémon is.

"Hey Ash, what do think this Pokémon is?"

"I have no idea, let's check Dexter," he said and pulled out the Dex.

"No data found," said the Dex.

Misty was still poking the Pokémon and suddenly it woke up. Its eyes were large, blue and sparkly as it smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Azulite?" it said.

"Awww, hi, there. What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Azulite!" It said and started to chase Misty.

"Ahhhhh! Help me, Ash!" she screamed.

"This is what you get for waking up a random Pokémon that you don't know anything about! I guess your name is Azulite," he said.

"Ash help me! Help me now, you idiot!" she yelled.

"Azuliiiiiiitttttttteeeeeee!" It said and attacked both Misty and Ash.

The colors that surrounded the attack were beautiful, but at the same time deadly. The colors of blue and black swirls were amazing, but before long, something strange occurred.

"Huh, what, ahhh, how did I get here and why I'm being chased?" Ash said and suddenly he stopped. He saw himself and he seemed weird that his self was looking at him back. He stared down at his hands, legs , etc. and he realized what had happened.

"Ash, what's going on? Why do I…" Misty started to say in panic.

"Um Misty, do you want to scream now?"

"Yeah."

They screamed so loud that everyone: Brock, Max, Gary, May and Dawn, came running out. Ash quickly grabbed Azulite and hid it under his/Misty's shirt.

"Ash, why did…." Misty started to say.

"Shhhh," he hissed.

The others came over to them and looked at them blankly. They turned to each other and then looked back at Ash and Misty.

"Was I interrupting something? What are you doing out here in the cold?" asked Brock.

Ash is now trying to sweeten his voice to sound like Misty.

"Well, we were just out on a walk. Nothing really."

He was still clutching Azulite.

"I do not sound like that!" Misty said in a whisper.

"Shut up and deal with it!" Ash whispered back.

Misty attempted to make her voice sound like Ash, sort of.

"We just needed fresh air. Misty had a bad dream and asked me to come with her."

"I do not sound like that!" Ash hissed vehemently.

"Deal with it!" Misty sneered.

"Well then could you keep it down so we can all sleep? I want to enter a contest tomorrow and I need to look nice and need to think up ideas so I can win," May piped up.

"Ok, we will keep our voices down. Night everyone," Ash said.

"Night , you guys. We will come in soon," Misty said.

They all left and when the timing was right, they took out Azulite from under Ash/Misty's shirt and the Pokémon took off into the dark and some what chilly night.

"After it!" Ash said taking off.

They ran and ran and suddenly Misty stopped.

"Hey Ash, how much soda or water did you drink?"

"Um… about five or six glasses why?" Ash said.

"Well I think I need to go," She said.

"What do you mean 'go'? We need to go after Azulite," He said.

"I mean like GO," she said.

"Um, this is a little odd, but, just go behind a bush or something."

"O…k…" She disappeared behind the nearest tree.

"Wait! Close yours eyes, I mean my eyes I mean, you know what I mean! I can't believe I need to do this," Ash said.

Well, Misty went behind a tree and the rest you get idea picture or just idea of it. They went on through the night still searching for this new and rare Pokémon. It was getting late and cold and so they went back to the Pokémon Center. When they arrived at the center, Ash got to sleep on the bed and Misty had to sleep on the floor. Ash laughed at Misty and to shut him up she hit him or in this case herself. They woke up to a bright sun and they started to pack there things.


	2. The Secrete Is Out

**Author: Hey every one. Look, it's been a long time and many problems came up when writing this story, so I'm going to start writing it up again. As you know, the last thing we wrote was that Ash and Misty switched places and headed off into bed to deal with their life's fate. So, I will continue where we left off and please enjoy the next chapter of "Pokemon: Legend of the Soul Switcher."**

Every one woke up to the gleaming sun shined brightly in their faces. The pokemon center wasn't crowded, but oddly quite. Brock started to make breakfast while the rest started to get ready and head out. Our two heroes struggled to get ready. Ash looked confused and Misty wasn't sure exactly what to do. They didn't exactly wake up in the best of moods. Dawn and May only looked over with puzzled expressions while Gary left early back to the pokemon research facility. Max helped Brock get every thing ready while Pikachu was curious to why Ash acted strange. His sprite seemed to draw him closer to "Misty's body" even through he realized Ash was his owner.

"Breakfast is ready," Brock called out happily.

"This is all your fault Ash!" Misty exclaimed unpleasantly.

"My fault? You're the one who woke up the pokemon in the first place and woke me up to go see what the hell it was!"

"Doesn't matter now, where stuck like this you idiot!"

"Look Misty, just calm down. We'll figure things out eventually,"

As always, every sat down and began to eat Brock's wonderful creations. Ash ate like a pig and Misty just carefully munched downed her meal. Worried and confused looks gleamed at them and they said was "What?" and then every one went back to the food in front of them.

"So May, are you ready for our contest battle?" Dawned asked thrilled to see her winning victory.

"You bet I am. I have the perfect combo that I know will win," May responded ready as ever.

They all walked out into a grassy area to start the battle. Every one watched and cheered, except Ash and Misty who still have dirty glances at each other.

"Go Blazekin and use sky upper cut!" May called out.

"Dodge Buneary and then use bounce," Dawn responded rather quickly.

"Hey, are you Ash?" Some stocky guy said as he walked up to Misty.

"Yeah I'm Ash. Who wants to know?"

"My name's Fred and I want to challenge you to a battle,"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not much in the battle mood right now,"

"Oh come on! My team and I have been waiting a long time to battle you. I'm from the Johoto reign and when I heard about your amazing battles and wins, I knew I had to follow you and fight you myself. So what do you say?"

"She… he accepts your challenge!" Ash said proudly.

"Ash!" Misty whispered in his ear.

"Just relax Misty. Besides, I can't say no. He came all this way just to battle me. What can go wrong?"

Those words would soon turn on poor Ash. A terrible fate would happened, but we except that in pokemon.

"Alright Ash, send out your first pokemon,"

"Ok then, go pokeball," Misty said confused of his new team, so she sent one out at random.

Out came Buziel, lucky for Misty it was a water type.

"Buziel, interesting choice. I choose you, Elekid!"

"Let the battle between Elekid and Buziel begin!" Brock called out

"_I hope you know what your doing Ash," _Brock said to himself.

"Ok Elekid, use Thunder punch,"

Elekid responded quickly and punched Buziel before Misty made a move.

"Ok Buziel, use hydro cannon!"

"Elekid, doge then use thunder!"

Buziel's attacked missed and he was forcedly shocked with the powerful thunder.

"Now Elekid, finish it off with thunder shock!"

Elekid once again responded and Buziel was taken out rather quickly.

"Pss. Misty, use Turtwig next," Ash whispered.

"Who?"

"Turtwig,"

"Never heard of that pokemon before,"

"You have to be kidding me. You're a gym leader, haven't you seen almost every pokemon?"

"Most of the trainers that come in are from the Kanto or Johoto reign,"

"For crying out loud, just send the pokemon out,"

"Alright then. Come on out Turtwig!"

Instead out Turtwig like she wanted, it was her own Pyshduck.

"Pyshduck!? How did you get here? I left you back at the gym,"

"Pyshduck?" He said confused looking up.

"Cool. Pyshduck I used to have one, but I traded mine up,"

"How could you do such a thing!? The evolution to Pyshduck is amazing! I wanted mine to evolve so badly, but he never did,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Fred said scared and was starting to run away from the battle.

"Maybe instead of challenging me, maybe you should consider water pokemon better!"

"That's it! I'm getting out of here," Fred said running off as Elekid followed behind.

Everyone, except Ash just stared at Misty will a even more puzzled expression.

"Umm Ash, are you feeling alright?" May asked worried.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask May?"

"Because for a second there, you didn't act like your self. In a way, it almost reminded me of… you Misty," Brock responded and turned over to Ash.

"Me? It couldn't be… I mean, what makes you think that?" Ash replied nervously.

"Well, Ash acts like an idiot most of the time…" Dawn started to say and was interrupted.

"I do not!" Ash called out.

"Any ways… Misty acts all nice, kept when it comes to water pokemon. Then she seems to never shut up," Dawn continued on.

"I do not!" Misty exclaimed.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Brock asked.

"Well…I," Misty started to say.

"It's all her fault!" Ash exclaimed.

"It is not!"

"You're the one who woke me up in the first place after I was trying to sleep,"

"Only cause something was moving outside,"

"Then you had to wake Azulite up and that's what started this mess!"

"You could have talked me out of it!"

"I did! Don't you remember!?"

"Hold on you two! Tell us what is going on," Brock said as he pulled them away from each other.

"The truth is, we disturbed a sleeping pokemon who we didn't know at the time. It was only a baby and it had some weird power or move I haven't seen before and it ended up attacking us," Misty replied soft and sweet.

"In the end, me and Misty ended up switching places and we don't know how to un-do it," Ash answered back.

"Did you chase the pokemon down?" Max asked.

"We tried, but then "it" escaped from us,"

"Looks like you two are going to have fun for a while," Dawn replied assumed.

"Shut up Dawn. It's like we wanted it this way," Misty threw up a fist and started at Dawn.

"Calm down Misty, look, let's jut start walking and we will discuss this situation later,"

So the journey begins with the truth let out. Our heroes will face more on this journey and who knows; maybe a little love action will come into play. Stay tuned every one.


End file.
